The Fanfiction
by baekfrappe
Summary: Laptop biru itu menjadi saksi cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun kepada Park Chanyeol, teman satu boyband-nya, EXO. "Pernah mendengar pepatah; yang mencintai adalah yang lebih lemah?" BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! RnR, please?


.

.

.

_**Seoul, 17 Februari 2013**_

"Hei, Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun yang berada di atas kasur dengan tangan yang memegang iPad. Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gitarnya asal di atas sofa itu menoleh dengan reflek ke arah Baekhyun. "Wae?"

Tangan kanan Baekhyun terjulur untuk memperlihatkan layar iPad-nya ke arah Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangan kirinya melambai naik-turun, meminta Chanyeol untuk mendatanginya. Penasaran, Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya asal di sofa dan bergerak untuk mendekati ranjang, lalu duduk menyender di samping Baekhyun. "Ada apa?"

"Lihat dan baca ini." Ujar Baekhyun, menyerahkan iPad-nya yang diterima oleh Chanyeol dengan bingung. Tatapan Chanyeol beralih menuju layar iPad Baekhyun yang menyuguhkan deretan-deretan kalimat, dan ia mulai membacanya dari atas. Pertama biasa saja, sampai keningnya berkerut heran. "Ini... Ada namaku dengan namamu? Lalu, apa lagi ini? Kita jatuh cinta? Kita berpacaran? _What the..._"

Mendengar reaksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Aku sedang iseng mencari-cari sesuatu tentang EXO di _google_. Tapi aku malah menemukan bacaan ini. Di salah satu fanpage yang sempat kubaca, ini disebut fanfiction. Fanfiction itu adalah cerita yang dibuat oleh penggemar dengan menggunakan nama sang idola untuk menjadi nama tokoh dalam cerita itu. Pertamanya aku juga biasa saja. Aku menemukan banyak fanfiction dengan tokoh utamanya adalah salah satu dari member kita dan tokoh pasangannya adalah yeoja yang entah siapa itu, katanya biasa disebut _other cast_. Tapi tiba-tiba aku menemukan fanfiction yang sedang kau baca saat ini, di mana dua tokoh utamanya adalah kau dan aku yang pada realitanya sama-sama namja, dan kita diceritakan jatuh cinta. Karena penasaran, aku coba saja mencari apa jenis fanfiction itu dan yang kubaca itu ternyata bertema _yaoi_. Cinta sesama jenis antar namja—gay. _Hell_, dan aku banyak dipasangkan dneganmu! Astaga, aku ingin tertawa, astaga, astaga."

Kemudian tawa Baekhyun meledak. Terdengar sangat keras sekali hingga ke penjuru kamar, membuat Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya menggerutu sambil mengusap sebelah telinganya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. "Ya ya ya, aku tahu ini lucu tapi pelankan tawamu, bodoh."

Butuh waktu beberapa waktu sampai Baekhyun benar-benar menghentikan tawanya. Merasa Baekhyun sudah tenang, Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk berkomentar. "Well, aku heran dengan pemikiran para fans kita yang terlihat sangat, uhm, abnormal. Atau mungkin, mereka tidak ingin sakit hati melihat idolanya berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ yang membuat otak liar mereka itu mempasangkan kita menjadi enam pasang? Ugh, aneh. Aku juga pernah membaca di internet, jika para fans membuat couple di antara kita berdua belas. Seperti, kalau tidak salah, aku dengan kau, Sehun dengan Luhan hyung, Kris hyung dengan Tao, Suho hyung dan Lay hyung, lalu Chen dengan Xiumin hyung. Astaga, aku tidak menyangka jika pemikiran fans bisa semengerikan itu hingga membuat—apa tadi itu namanya? Fanfiction? Pfft, membuatku takut saja."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa geli bersama. Memikirkan para fans mereka yang terlihat, well, seperti kata Chanyeol tadi—abnormal. Ayolah, mereka itu normal, masih menyukai dada wanita daripada hole lelaki, _the heck_.

Jadi itulah sejarah bagaimana Chanyeol tahu apa itu fanfiction untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Mungkin mereka berpikir jika kehidupan mereka normal dan akan selalu normal, bahkan setelah baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun tahu tentang fanfiction, _yaoi_, dan couple. _Tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fanfiction**

_**Cast :**_**  
><strong>Park Chanyeol  
>Byun Baekhyun<p>

_**Genre :  
><strong>_Romance, Drama

_**Rated :  
><strong>_T

_**Summary :**_**  
><strong>Laptop biru itu menjadi saksi cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun kepada Park Chanyeol, teman satu boyband-nya, EXO. "Pernah mendengar pepatah; _yang mencintai adalah yang lebih lemah_?" BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! RnR, please?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul, 10 November 2014**_

Rintik hujan berjatuhan membasahi kota Seoul ketika member EXO-K sampai di dorm. Mereka baru saja pulang dari gedung sebuah stasiun televisi yang tadi menayangkan acara wawancara mereka dengan seorang host.

Chanyeol memasuki dorm paling terakhir, jadi ia bergerak untuk menutup pintu tanpa diperintah. Begitu berbalik, ia mendapati para member sudah tergeletak di mana-mana. Nampak Kyungsoo dan Suho berada di sofa, dan Sehun serta Kai yang langsung terlelap begitu saja di karpet ruang tengah.

Tapi seperti ada yang kurang—oh, Baekhyun. Tidak ada Baekhyun di sana. Lalu, di mana anak itu?

"Mana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Kyungsoo yang masih setengah tersadar itu menoleh dengan wajah mengantuknya. "Sepertinya tadi sudah masuk kamar."

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengangguk, dan anak itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kai yang sudah mengarungi alam mimpi itu. Dan kemudian mata Chanyeol terasa semakin berat yang kemudian membawanya ke alam mimpi tanpa ia sadar.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya. Kedua mata besarnya itu mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar lampu yang menyerang retinanya. Merasa sudah benar-benar sadar, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kanan, dan ia hanya mendapati Sehun di dekatnya, masih terlelap. Di sofa juga hanya tinggal Kyungsoo saja, dan Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk memikirkan kemungkinan di mana Kai dan Suho berada saat ini.

Sadar jika ini sudah terlewat sore, Chanyeol segera beranjak untuk menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Mendengar suara hujan yang sepertinya masih sangat deras itu, dan Chanyeol tidak mau berakhir dengan membeku di bawah shower karena kedinginan lalu mengidap penyakit rachitis untuk keesokan harinya hanya karena mandi terlalu malam.

Pintu kamar terbuka oleh Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak mendapati siapapun di kamarnya. Mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang mandi, apalagi mendengar suara kericik air yang sepertinya berasal dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dan melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih ke arah laptop yang masih menyala di atas kasur itu. Laptop itu berwarna biru, jadi itu sudah jelas milik Baekhyun karena laptop milik Chanyeol berwarna abu-abu. Merasa penasaran, Chanyeol beranjak mendekati ranjang. Melihat sedikit isi laptop Baekhyun tidak masalah, bukan? Toh mereka bersahabat, dan Chanyeol pikir tidak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan antara sahabat.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dan duduk bersender pada sandaran kasur. Ia menarik laptop biru itu dan memangkunya dengan tatanan sebuah bantal. Yang Chanyeol lihat pertama kali adalah background _Microsoft Word_, dan Chanyeol mulai membaca deretan-deretan kalimat itu dengan serius dari halaman pertama.

Tubuh Chanyeol sukses menegang ketika menyadari tulisan ini. Ini... fanfiction. Dengan tokohnya adalah dirinya sendiri bersama Baekhyun. Dibuat berdasar jenis kelamin mereka yang tentu saja, sama-sama namja. Dengan alur cerita Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya dan—itu saja. Sepertinya fanfiction ini masih setengah jadi.

Ditambah lagi dengan _Author's Note_ di halaman pertama, yang menyebutkan nama sang Author dengan nama _**ByunBi**_. Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk melupakan bahwa ia yang pernah memberikan nama itu untuk panggilan sayang Baekhyun—sayang kepada sahabat. Selain panggilan _**Baekkie**_.

Di bagian atas juga masih tertulis _Document1_, yang sudah sangat pasti membuktikan bahwa fanfiction setengah jadi ini baru saja dibuat. Jadi—ketika tadi Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo di mana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjawab bahwa Baekhyun di kamar, itu karena Baekhyun sedang membuat fanfiction?

Setengah tidak percaya, Chanyeol berusaha memutar otak. Berpikir mungkin ada keganjilan kecil pada kelakuan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini yang mungkin ia abaikan, dan mata Chanyeol terasa berkunang ketika menyadarinya. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang sering tidak terlihat di jam istirahat, atau menghilangnya Baekhyun ketika EXO punya jadwal kosong... yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini, dan itu karena Baekhyun membuat fanfiction? _Yaoi_? Dan dengan cast yang merupakan dirinya dengan Baekhyun?

Ini... tidak berarti... kalau Baekhyun—sedang jatuh cinta padanya, kan?

Baekhyun... gay?

Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang semakin berbelit-belit itu, Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa suara air mengucur di kamar mandi sudah tidak terdengar, lalu terbukanya kamar mandi dengan tiba-tiba itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak tanpa mampu memperbaiki posisinya. Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju handuk itu membulatkan matanya mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada di ranjang, dan matanya semakin melebar ketika menyadari laptop miliknya sudah berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mencoba membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, Chanyeol sudah bersuara terlebih dahulu. "Baekhyun, kau harus menjelaskan semua ini."

Tatapan Chanyeol mengarah ke arah layar leptop Baekhyun, kemudian ke arah Baekhyun, lalu kembali ke layar laptop, dan begitu terus selama beberapa saat. Baekhyun terdiam, tidak tahu, tidak siap, dan tidak bisa untuk menjelaskan. Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam, Chanyeol kembali membuka mulut untuk bertanya. "Kau tidak sedang mencintaiku, kan?"

Chanyeol tidak sadar jika tubuhnya bergerak meringsut secara perlahan-lahan untuk menjauhi posisi Baekhyun berada, yang nyatanya masih jauh dari tempatnya beringsut itu mengingat Baekhyun kini masih berada di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Mata Baekhyun meredup ketika menyadari reaksi Chanyeol, bahkan sebelum dirinya mengakui.

Mata Baekhyun yang meredup itu mulai terasa buram dan basah, tapi Baekhyun mencoba bertahan. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak mendekati Chanyeol dengan perlahan, dan hatinya semakin terasa seperti tercabik melihat pupil mata Chanyeol yang bergerak khawatir dan tubuhnya yang semakin beringsut untuk mundur, yang sebenarnya itu semua terjadi di luar kendali Chanyeol—dan Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Sampai di tepi ranjang, Baekhyun merundukkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Chanyeol. Tapi tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang di luar kendali tanpa sadar itu tidak bisa untuk _tidak_ menampik tangan Baekhyun. Satu tetes liquid bening itu jatuh di pipi Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menampik tangannya pelan, dan Baekhyun beringsut mundur ketika menyadari tubuh Chanyeol sedang bergetar.

"Kau membuat fanfiction _homoseksual_?" Suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar, sangat lirih membuat Baekhyun merasa sakit hanya untuk mendengarnya. Kepala Baekhyun menunduk lemah, tidak sanggup melawan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang nampak kecewa. Bibir tipis Baekhyun masih terkatup, sangat rapat seolah tak akan bisa terbuka lagi.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam itu membuat Chanyeol mendesah lemah. Sadar bahwa sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya, yang paling menyayanginya dan paling disayanginya ini telah berubah haluan. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Kau... gay?"

Keadaan menjadi hening tiba-tiba, meskipun suara hujan yang membentur bumi itu masih terdengar sangat jelas. Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat bibir Baekhyun bergetar, dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun mendongak. Memperlihatkan matanya yang basah meskipun air mata yang sudah lolos terjatuh itu baru beberapa saja. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu, mengapa hatinya terasa mencelos melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sebuah suara yang bergetar keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, yang meskipun sangat pelan dan hampir melebur dengan suara hujan, tapi telinga Chanyeol masih mampu menangkapnya. Tubuh Chanyeol semakin bergetar, tapi kali ini tidak tahu mengapa, sensasinya terasa berbeda dari tubuhnya yang bergetar untuk pertama tadi.

Chanyeol merasa matanya meredup mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Sudah memperlihatkan bahwa Baekhyun memang berpindah haluan. _Tapi ternyata tidak_, ketika Baekhyun kembali bersuara, hanya saja kali ini lebih jelas dan terdengar yakin. "Tapi aku bukan gay."

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebih lebar, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan bagi Baekhyun, bahkan bagi Chanyeol sendiri. "Kau mencintaiku, dan aku laki-laki. Itu sudah sangat jelas bahwa kau seorang gay, dan kau masih mau mengelak?"

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol sejak memulai pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun.

Mulut Baekhyun nampak terkatup beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya belahan bibir tipis itu kembali terbuka. "Aku tidak pernah merasa detak jantungku menjadi dua kali lipat lebih cepat jika memikirkan orang lain selain dirimu. Aku tidak pernah merasa dapat tenang jika bukan kau yang ada di dalam wilayah pandanganku. Aku tidak pernah merasa bisa tidur nyenyak di musim dingin jika bukan kau yang rela memeluk tubuhku sepanjang malam. Dan masih banyak lainnya yang tidak bisa kujelaskan satu persatu karena percayalah, membutuhkan seumur hidup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Penjelasan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bungkam, dan Baekhyun menarik nafasnya untuk melanjutkan. "Mungkin namja lain bisa melakukan hal yang serupa. Tapi mereka semua bukan kau, dan reaksi tubuhku tidak akan sama. Jika aku gay, saat Jongin mencium pipiku, pasti aku akan merona. Jika aku gay, saat Kris memelukku, pasti aku akan merasa jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat. Tapi semua itu tidak kurasakan sama sekali, berbanding terbalik jika kau yang melakukannya. Dan lagi, jika aku gay, seharusnya saat Kyungsoo pergi seorang diri tanpa pamit aku akan segera mencarinya sambil menangis-nangis, bukannya justru menanyakan di mana keberadaanmu yang nyatanya sedang mandi."

Dan Baekhyun berbalik, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol dan memilih mendekati jendela dengan gorden yang tersibak itu. Menatap guyuran air hujan yang menghiasi sinar lampu kota Seoul, alih-alih menangisi dirinya sendiri di sana.

Keadaan sempat senyap beberapa menit sampai Chanyeol memutuskan sesuatu. "Jangan mencintaiku, Baek."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Baekhyun cepat. "Ini memang salahku yang mencintaimu. Selebihnya aku tidak apa-apa."

Tangan Chanyeol meremas bantal yang masih berada di pangkuannya, sedangkan laptop milik Baekhyun sudah ia letakkan lebih dahulu di atas laci. "Aku bukan seseorang yang baru mengenalmu selama satu jam, tapi aku adalah sahabatmu yang sudah ada di sampingmu hingga sekitar empat tahun lebih lamanya. Ketika kau mengatakan tidak apa-apa tanpa menatapku, itu berarti bukan tidak apa-apa."

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol—" Baekhyun berbalik untuk menghadap Chanyeol secepat air mata yang semakin membasahi pipinya. "—aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, memilih memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengalihkan wajahnya. Kemanapun asalkan matanya tidak menangkap siluet Baekhyun yang menangis di hadapannya. "Dengar, Baekhyun. Ini salah, semuanya salah. Cintamu padaku juga salah. Hentikan semuanya dan jadilah Byun Baekhyun seperti yang belum mencintaiku. Aku tidak suka melihatmu selemah ini... seperti bukan Baekhyun yang kukenal, kau tahu?"

"Sepertinya pepatah itu benar," Gumam Baekhyun, menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, alih-alih air mata yang mengalir justru semakin banyak di mana hal itu berefek pada suara Baekhyun yang semakin lirih. "Kau pernah dengar pepatah ini, Chanyeol? _Yang mencintai adalah yang lebih lemah_."

"Aku... tahu." Jawab Chanyeol, setengah berbisik. Kali ini Chanyeol mencoba untuk menatap Baekhyun kembali, di mana pada detik selanjutnya ia menyesali hal itu karena melihat Baekhyun dengan air mata adalah list nomor satu tentang daftar yang paling Chanyeol benci. Dan Chanyeol merasa seperti batu besar menghimpit dadanya hingga sangat sesak. "Kumohon, Baekhyun. Ini bukan hal yang benar. Jadilah Byun Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya seperti hari-hari kemarin, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang berada di belakang tubuhnya kini bertaut erat, seolah mencari kekuatan yang tersisa untuk tetap menopang dirinya sendiri dan... menatap mata Park Chanyeol. "Aku mencoba, tapi tidak pernah bisa."

"Kumohon..." Gumam Chanyeol, hampir menyerah dengan dirinya sendiri, menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tak terdefinisikan. Hingga Baekhyun, dengan suara lirihnya, kembali membuka suara.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Baekhyun memilih bertahan dengan cintanya.

Dan seterusnya begitu. Baekhyun menggumamkan dua kata itu berkali-kali, menatap kosong ke arah Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol meredup, alih-alih kini terpejam dan seolah menjadi flashback, di dalam otaknya kini mengalir semua hal yang ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Berpikir bagaimana saat pertama kali ia bertemu Baekhyun adalah di ruang latihan trainee, dan tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan untuk tidak segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Tubuhnya tak terkendali, melangkah begitu saja menuju Baekhyun dan ia masih ingat ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya tak tahu malu. _"Hai, namaku Park Chanyeol_."

Lalu beberapa bulan sejak ia berkenalan dengan Baekhyun juga bersahabat dengan namja manis itu, dan kini sebuah berita diumumkan, jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan masuk ke dalam satu grup. Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana bahagianya ia saat itu, dan bagaimana Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar dan eye smile-nya itu, berteriak heboh sambil menarik dirinya untuk sebuah pelukan._ Hangat_.

Ternyata, grup yang akan ia masuki bersama Baekhyun itu akan menjdi dua subgrup. Dan Chanyeol tidak sadar bagaimana ia menggumamkan dengan lirih sebuah lantunan doa berkali-kali agar _Baekhyun tidak akan berpisah darinya_. Maka saat diumumkan bahwa mereka Baekhyun akan menjadi anggota EXO-K bersama dirinya, Chanyeol masih ingat ketika ia bersorak tertahan dan memeluk Baekhyun. Melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, lalu ia berputar-putar dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam gendongannya. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan berteriak minta berhenti.

Dan semua perhatian Baekhyun padanya. Semua perhatiannya yang tanpa sadar sudah terfokus pada Baekhyun. Senyuman manis yang Baekhyun berikan padanya, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa ia sadari. Raut khawatir Baekhyun ketika dirinya dilanda masalah atau sedang jatuh sakit, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hanya untuk berpikir jika Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Bagaimana ia yang berlaku semena-mena hingga membuat Baekhyun berteriak marah, alih-alih tanpa ia sadari, ia menginginkan semua pikiran Baekhyun berpusat padanya.

Chanyeol baru sadar jika ini bukan persoalan apakah cinta ini tabu atau tidak, karena pada dasarnya cinta itu tidak pernah salah dan kenyataannya cinta itu suci. Ini bukan persoalan apakah ini benar atau tidak karena jika cinta ada dalam diri mereka dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain, segala caci maki yang akan mereka terima itu bukanlah tandingan.

Maka ketika jantung itu berdetak cepat, gumaman _aku mencintaimu_ yang terucap lirih berkali-kali dari bibir tipis itu, dan otak itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengelak, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya di ranjang. Berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun untuk menarik pinggangnya dalam sebuah pelukan dan meraih bibir tipis yang sedari tadi menggumamkan _aku mencintaimu_ seperti mantra itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dalam pelukan Chanyeol, apalagi ketika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah melumat bibirnya lembut. Dan ketika Chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya, Baekhyun tahu bahwa segala usahanya tidaklah sia-sia.

"Aku lelah mengelak, Baekhyun. Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**END!**

.

.

.

. .

Ini adalah fanfic paling abal-abal dari yang paling abal-abal di seluruh fanfic di web ini, the heckkk.

Saya boring, mencoba buat fanfic chaptered baru setelah yang kemarin (nggak sadar diri ada dua fanfic yang di pending) eh MALAH BIKIN ONESHOOT? How stupid I am xD

Tapi yaaa sudahlah, hitung-hitung ngibur diri sendiri/?

Jadiiii buat fanfic abal-abal inih,

WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?

.

.

.

xoxo,

baekfrappe.


End file.
